


magnus bean

by Gracefanfics



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Slang, isabelle tries to teach alec slang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracefanfics/pseuds/Gracefanfics
Summary: Isabelle tries to teach Alec slang. Alec of course applies to Magnus. Magnus thinks his boyfriend is the most adorable.





	

**Author's Note:**

> shadowhunter characters belong to c.c and the tv network. not me.   
> like literally every story of mine, it is not beta'd and I didn't care enough to edit it.   
> this is pointless fluff.

Alec liked to blame Clary and her mundane for his current predicament. He blamed a lot on the pair but this really was their fault. Clary and Simon had almost simultaneously decided to force mundane culture on his siblings. Jace found it amusing and put up with it for Clary. Izzy , however, took to it like a fish takes to water. Especially after she was introduced to tumblr and snapchat. Which wouldn't be a problem except Izzy took thousands of pictures of him all the time to send to Magnus either as payment for whatever they needed him to do now, or because they were friends and both loved to embarrass him. Magnus saved every single one. Alec can't decide if he loves it or hates it. So he acts annoyed everytime. Which isn't to hard because it is annoying. But that's not the problem. The problem is the slang Izzy uses. Any time he protests something she tells him not to be an awkward turtle. Anytime some one asks for the salt she looks I to space and says they crave that mineral. But worst of all was the introduction of the words bae and bean. The first couple times Alec heard them he brushed it off. After a month he had to know what they meant. So he asked. Bae was confusing. A word that was shorten for baby but used for a best friend or sibling or your partner. But bean. Bean was...well. Izzy had said a bean was someone soft , and small (she had said smol but Alec was going to ignore that ) some you loved who needed to be protected. Alec had flushed at how fast his mind supplied the word Magnus. He was being ridiculous of course  
Magnus had lived for hundreds of years. Magnus was one of the most powerful warlocks. Magnus was taller than he was. But Magnus wore soft silk clothes and had soft skin that bruised easily. And need to be protected. Which is how Alec found himself staring at his phone when he really should be sleeping. Arguing with himself why he absolutely should not change his boyfriends contact information from Magnus bane to Magnus bean. Why shouldn't he change the name. Magnus called him names all the time. Darling, or sweet pea, angel and Alexander. This wouldn't even be out loud. Just in his phone. Just something for himself. Nobody had to know. Before Alec could change his mind again. He quickly changed the name. Magnus bean. There. It was done. Alec placed his phone down with an air of finality and dropped his head into his hands to hide his blush. 

That should have been the end of it. However that would mean that the world didn't hate him. The more time went on the more Alec started thinking of Magnus as Magnus bean. To the point that he almost corrected Jace when he called him Magnus bane. Alec had slapped a hand over his mouth and blushing, let his siblings think he had been about to blurt out something dirty. It would be easier to explain. It made it worth the teasing that followed. Alec imagined it would be much worse if they knew what he had been actually about to say. 

It didn't last. 

He had been in the middle of a mission briefing when his phone started to announce a call from Magnus bean. Alec turned bright red and fumbled his phone and then tripped when he tried to catch it. All the while his phone relating call from Magnus bean, announcing to the entire institute and his siblings what he had done. 

Finally he was able to answer the phone “Magnus! “ he practically shouted, still flustered. “h-hi.”   
“Alexander…” the warlock practically purred. “what did you do?”   
“w-what? I , I didn't …”   
“oh never mind. Izzy just sent me a video. “   
Alec's head snapped up just in time to see Izzy smirking and putting away her phone.   
“excuse me. I need to go die now. “ the shadow hunter muttered before hanging up and leaving. 

Magnus found Alexander in his despairingly bland room trying to smother himself with a pillow an hour after Izzy had sent him that delightful little video. The warlock sat on the side of the bed, causing Alec to tense. Slowly he placed an arm over his delightful body and removed the pillow. “there he is” he murmured softly ,smiling.   
Alec turned bright red and tried to stammer out what was probably suppose to be an apology. He shut up when Magnus cupped his chin and leaned closer “darling. My I tell you a secret?”   
Alec gave a short nod, careful not dislodge his boyfriends fingers  
“no one as ever thought to protect me like you have. No thought I needed it. “ Magnus leaned closer “I am delighted in the fact that you do not think like that. Darling. I would love to be your bean. “ and with that finally , finally kissed his boyfriend. Only pulling away when he was sure Alec would be gasping for breath when he pulled away.   
After Alec got his breath back. He took one more deep breath, gathering his courage to respond. “you are a bean. “   
Magnus tightened his hold to become possessive. “my angel. “ he responded before kissing him again.


End file.
